Anril Loyalar
Anril Loyalar is a 36 year old human Paladin sworn to the Oath of Vengeance. He is also a member of the party. Anril travels to wherever corruption goes. Taking down evil-doers through his aloof brand of vigilante justice. Apperance Anril stands at 6 feet tall and solid. He keeps his face hidden behind a silver plated helmet, but his face is that of a older man (Worn past his age from stress and turmoil) with deep skin. A royal blue scarf is attatched at the sides of his helmet, covering his neck. His dreadlock hair is kept in a messy ponytail fashion and small clips of silver are scattered through out. A silver chest plate, shoulder pads, arm and hand guards protect his upper body. Dark, worn chainmail covers most of his body, lying underneath a navy blue top, fastened to the neck by buckles. Tucked into his belt is a torn civilization's flag from his past. A long striped skirt falls to his ankles, covering his plated boots. History Born during a time of civil unrest, Anril knew nothing but war as a child. Between local quarrels to the war waged between neighboring countries. Peace was a scarce luxury. They lived in a small, farming village near the outskirts of the kingdom's boundaries. Their main exports were stock animals. His father, a soldier fighting for his country, was understandably absent for most of the young paladin's life. His mother was the primary caretaker of the household. She was a hardworking, tough but fair woman and Anril admired how strong, but gentle she could be. And how she always made time to play games with him. At the age of fourteen his mother received word that her husband had fallen, nobly, in battle. She can only collapse in grief. Anril, much to his mother's behest, wanted to honor his fathers life and family's legacy by enlisting in the war. Eyes set on victory and sovereignty for his people. Anril, an only child, had a natural independence and hardworking nature. But he had trouble working with others, preferring to do tasks by himself. This put him at odds with many of his superiors, as they saw this defiance as disrespect to them and their cause. Despite this, Anril gained much respect among his fellow soldiers, young and old. They saw him for what he was, a devotee to the cause. A fierce fighter, loyal soldier, and a brother to all. And then the Truth came. The two kings: Trevil, of the Vinem Empire and Talon of the Goraal Empire conspired together. A plot to stimulate what they saw were failing economies. Through their greed they created a plan to start a war between the two once cordial kingdoms. Reviving the stagnant economies through increasing production of weapons, goods, services, and supplies for the imminent war. Through the grape-vine, rumors were spread, then confirmed by diplomats close to the kings. The overwhelming voice of the people had soon turned into violence. An upheaval of the status quo shook the kingdoms at their foundation. King Trevil ordered his army to guard his castle, to ensure his safety. But Anril couldn't. He couldn't serve an unjust system that refused to serve it's very own people. So he chose desertion. Stripping himself of most of his belongings, (keeping a torn battle flag of the "enemy") he said farewell to the life he knew, and the mother he loved. Knowing she would live a happier life without the burden of a veteran around her home. Trivia * Anril's favorite drink is hot mulled wine * Travels from inn to inn, cave to cave. Anril has no "official" home. * His connection to his Patron Deity, Odin, is very important to him. He is often seen kneeling in meditation, communicating with Odin. * He has a fondness for ravens and canines of all kinds. * The flag on Anril's left hip is the battle flag from the Goraal Empire. * Anril's temperament is calm, but stern. Even when angered he displays quiet rage * Anril was enlisted in the cavalry during his time of service * He still writes to his mother every month by way of raven. * Enjoys poetry * Loves all his party members; George, uh... *looks at smudged writing on hand* ...the rest of them. Category:Boiling Point